


Stone Cold

by OnyxSphynx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed's thoughts, Inspired by a Demi Lovato Song, M/M, Monologuing, Post-Break Up, Short, introspection/retrospection, stone cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: After his breakup with Oswald, Ed sees his ex with someone else.





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this idek lol

Strobe lights pulse, their bright, blinding white glow searing Ed's eyes as he stands awkwardly to the side of the dance floor, feeling more out of place than usual.

In the middle of the dance floor, laughing as they sway to the beat of the music, Oswald Cobblepot and his date, James Gordon. The lights cast, just so, accentuating Oswald's high cheekbones and the eyeshadow that highlights his eyes. They're a particular shade of green- spring leaves and sunshine on a canvas of silver-grey. Ed remembers his own brief period of time spent dating him. It was a hasty affair, frantic kisses and explosive tempers, and Ed too caught up in his own petty jealousies when Oswald would meet friends without him.

He pulls his phone out and stares at it blankly, wondering what had been the catalyst that had sparked their breakup. Really, though, looking back on it, he can see all of their faults when then he could only see the brightness of their twin stars, orbiting each other on a destructive path. And Oswald is happier with Jim anyway- that, Ed will grant the blonde.

When he was with Ed, Oswald seemed to be distracted from real life, too caught up trying to please Ed that he nearly wound up erasing himself, whereas, with Jim, his whole countenance lights up. At some point, the song's been changed from slow waltz music to something louder- it seems familiar, too.

Ah- it's a pop song.  _Stone Cold_ by the singer Demi Lavato. It's oddly fitting, and as the last notes fade into the air, Ed takes a brief moment to glance at the happy couple before smiling sadly, and slips out the club door.


End file.
